


Beautiful

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara describes her mother in order for Toph to try and picture what she she looks like.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Katara swears her mother was beautiful, though she was beginning to wear thin, straining under the new demands of caring for her children in a war. She prefers remembering her as beautiful though. 

Toph listens, but cannot make any pictures for nut brown skin or inky black hair beginning to turn silver. 

Brown like sun warmed rocks. Black like the ink she always manages to spill. Silver like the fat and full moon. Everyone says Katara looks like her mother. So, the colors must be decent. 

"Is your father ugly or something?" Toph asks, flopping across her stomach. "No one ever says which person Sokka looks like."

"Sokka looks like both of them, but has more of our father. Besides, I never had a not so secret crush on him."


End file.
